A Doctor's Calling
by Sussudio1991
Summary: A non-Fae world, where Bo and Lauren meet, both medical professionals. They are great fixers and helpers of other people, but as they get to know each other better and better, they will find that the other woman is exactly what they've been looking for to fix themselves. Together they can overcome any problem thrown at them!
1. The Collide

_**Based on a combination of previous writings, real-life hospital experiences, memories from the past and a beautiful imagination for the future.**_

Once upon a time there was a woman hurriedly walking through the hospital. She was in such a hurry that her blonde hair looked like sparks flying behind her. She was carrying some books hugged to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed because of the speed and heat, her blue eyes brighter than ever.  
The corridors of the hospital were slippery and she also had to avoid crashing into people standing in her way or walking in the opposite direction.  
She came to a corner where she couldn't stop in time. She bumped into someone. Her books ended on the floor, together with the woman she ran into, and the notebook the other woman was carrying.  
"Oh I'm so sorry" the blonde quickly apologized while reaching out to help the unknown woman get to her feet.  
The brunette looked up and their eyes met. There was electricity in that stare.  
"Ouch" the brunette said with a smile, standing up. She reached for her notebook and helped the blonde get her books.  
"I'm sorry, doctor" she added, noticing the scrubs the blonde was wearing.  
"No please, I should be the one apologizing. Are you alright?" the doctor asked with a kind smile.  
The curious looks around them dissipated, deciding to mind their own business, and the two women kept talking, "I am doctor Lewis, nice to meet you" the blonde introduced herself, holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, I wish it would have been under different circumstances". The brunette blushed slightly when she realized the other meaning her comment could have. "If you'll excuse me" she added quickly, "I need to go or my patient will get lost".  
Without another word she left, walking fast down the corridor. Doctor Lauren Lewis watched her go until she disappeared around the corner. 

Bo was sitting alone in the cafeteria. There was a half-eaten sandwich in front of her. It looked like she had lost interest in the sandwich and was concentrating on her notebook.  
"Hey there" she heard someone near her and as she lifted her head she saw the doctor who had bumped into her earlier.  
"Hey" Bo said smiling. The blonde was carrying a tray with some food so the brunette motioned kindly for her to take the other seat at the table.  
"Thank you" The doctor said, "So um... Are you sure you're not hurt?" She asked.  
The brunette laughed and assured she wasn't hurt at all. There was a moment of silence when Bo got back to her notebook and the doctor ate some salad.  
"So... I've never seen you before and you don't wear a hospital badge... But yet you said you were here with a patient..." Lauren said, breaking the silence.  
"Oh! Yes, well I don't work here. I am a psychologist, I have my own place but one of my patients needed extra help so I brought her and her mother here... I'm only the connection" Bo explained gently.  
Lauren nodded. "I see... And your name is..."  
The brunette blushed slightly, "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself, doctor... " her blush was increasing and she could actually feel the heat radiating from her face so she decided to shut up.  
"Call me Lauren" the doctor said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright Lauren, you can call me Bo" the brunette said, and they shook hands again. The touch lingered for a bit more than needed.  
"Is your patient alright?" Lauren asked kindly and truly interested.  
"Yes, but the doctor wasn't very collaborative... I hate these doctors who can't listen to a psychologist because they think they are superior... Well she is MY patient and I have to give YOU information about her, you should listen, dammit"  
Another blush, extra intense, was certainly visible this time on Bo's cheeks. She looks down, as if searching where to hide.

 _What the hell is going on with me? I just met this woman. For all I know She can be the boss here or very conservative or a friend of that doctor, and here I am saying all this..._ she thought.

"Well I don't really HATE anybody, but you know.." she mumbled as an attempt to make things better.  
Lauren laughed, she thought that woman was being really cute.  
"Well if you want to maybe I can help you with your patient?" She offered.  
"Really?" Bo's eyes widened but quickly turned into a thin lines because of her bright smile.

Bo ran out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped loosely around her body, she had to hold it with one hand. She had to use her other hand to lean on the walls to avoid falling because her bare feet were wet and slippery. Luckily her phone kept on ringing and it wasn't that far away.  
"Hello?" Bo answered. She didn't check who was calling her. Her breath was accelerated from the run.  
"Hi Bo, it's Lauren" she heard from the other side of the line. "Are you busy?" Lauren asked, noticing the other woman sounded flustered.  
"No, I was just getting into the shower, but I was expecting a call so I ran to pick up" Bo answered.  
"Oh, should I hang up then...?" the blonde asked, disappointment showing slightly in her voice.  
"No no, it's alright. Tell me" Bo said.  
"Well, I have some information for you about your case. I called a colleague who can help you with it. She is an expert in that kind of patients and she always works with psychologists and other professionals so she won't be stupid like him" Lauren said, the last part comparing her suggested colleague with the previous doctor Bo had been talking to.

"Do you want to meet at the hospital tomorrow morning and we can talk about all the details?" She added.  
"Hmm... I can't tomorrow, I have patients all day. What about the day after?" Bo asked.  
"Ah, I have to go and teach an OBGYN and emergency class to med students then.. " Lauren answered, feeling slightly disappointed.  
"I have an idea" Bo said, her smile sounding in her voice.

"Can I interest you for dinner tomorrow? We can grab a bite to eat in the city center and talk about the case", the brunette said.  
"Sure! Great idea. I can meet you at 7:30PM? Let's meet in front of that new Italian place?" Lauren asked.  
"Deal!"


	2. The Attraction

_**Dear readers, I am so grateful for the immense welcome I've been getting writing a Doccubus fanfiction! It made me really motivated to make this a great story for you guys! So sorry I couldn't update sooner, as I mentioned I am an (nearly graduated) doctor so I can get very busy sometimes. Hospital scenes can be based on things that have happened in real life. Enjoy!**_

… _._

 _Just go, with the magic baby_

 _I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)_

 _Let it flow, stop the waiting_

 _S Club 7 – Don't Stop Movin'_

… _._

The night was pretty cold but the sky was clean showing its infinite darkness and millions of stars. Lauren stepped in the restaurant and looked around. She quickly recognized the brunette and soon enough Bo noticed her as well. They waved at each other with a smile and the blonde walked towards the table for two.  
"Hey" Bo greeted. She didn't know if the correct thing would be to stand up or not, so she sat there awkwardly.  
"Hi" Lauren answered, smiling.  
Both women were staring at each other, they liked what they saw and got lost for the slightest moment, not realizing they were checking each other out. There was such a connection between them that it seemed unreal. It felt as if they have known each other for many, many years.  
After ordering their bowls of pasta, the conversation started naturally about the about some light-hearted subjects. Then as Bo was curious about the details of the agreements with Laurens' colleague, they proceeded to talk about the case and how it would be introduced and handled from now on.  
But halfway through their bowls of pasta and glass of red wine, the conversation took some turns and changed. Speaking about funny stories from their past, interesting scientific facts and cute animals, the women laughed and relaxed enjoying each other's company.  
"I bet your boyfriends complimented your eyes all the time" Lauren said at some point when they were talking about eye colours. From her tone it was evident she wanted to know more. Bo chose to play along with Lauren.  
"I never had a boyfriend" Bo said giggling and sipping from her glass mysteriously. She loved playing the mysterious person. It always worked so well for her.  
Lauren noticed the game and enjoyed it too so she waited in silence for a few seconds for the brunette to go on.

"I've had a girlfriend though" Nat finished with an amused spark in her eyes.  
Lauren was happily surprised. She had just a hint of a hope that Bo was gay. She didn't look like the typical lesbian or so, she wasn't sure.. But now she is.  
"What a coincidence, me too" the blonde said with a smirk before sipping mysteriously from her glass too. Their eyes didn't want to look away.  
Before any of them could say something else the waiter interrupted by asking if they were content with their meals. They took the chance to pay and left the restaurant. 

"Brrr cold!" Bo said, looking at the sky.  
Lauren stopped right next to her to look too. "You know, it's beautiful out here tonight" she said.  
Then they kept walking towards the underground to go home. When the blonde realized she offered to take Bo home with her car. After a moment of doubt she accepted.  
The drive was calm and almost without conversation, but both women didn't mind. It was one of those moments between two people where silence is comfortable.

When arriving the women said their goodbyes and Bo wished Lauren good luck for her presentation the following day. The doctor was happily surprised again, because Bo remembered about it. 

…

 _ **\- How did the presentation go? –**_ __

Lauren checked her new messages and smiled. Her colleague who was sitting with her, enjoying their little break before the got paged to deliver another baby, got curious. She had never seen the blonde smile that way in years.

 _ **\- It went well. Thank you for asking, it's nice you remembered**_ __ _ **-**_ Lauren replied.

Bo checked her new message and bit her lip.  
"Who is it?" Her friend asked with a smirk. The brunette was startled out of her thoughts.  
"Just someone" she answered quickly with a hand gesture to take importance off the matter.  
"Just someone huh? Ok seriously, tell me who that someone is" Her friend asked again, this time certain about the importance of the someone. Bo waving off things meant interesting information coming up!

Bo sighed, "She is a colleague, a doctor form the hospital who helped me with my case" she answered.  
"And do you like her?" The friend asked. Seeing Bo's, scowl she continued, "Oh come on! How old are you, 12? Do you like her?"  
The brunette looked down and thought for a bit. Then she admitted, "Well.. I find her interesting, and nice..." she saw her friend's look "Fine! I am also attracted to her... There's something in her eyes that just.." this caused a blush on her face and a cute "Awww" from her friend, who poked her in the ribs to make her laugh. 

….

Lauren had been looking at her phone for 10 minutes. She couldn't decide whether to send the message or not. A part of her said: _whatever, if nothing happens then move on.._ but another part was afraid of the answer. Her friend Vex saw her concentrating so much deep in her thoughts and he chose that moment to scare her from behind.  
Her thumb, that had been ghosting over the send button, moved suddenly and before she could do anything the message was sent and delivered.  
The doctor was desperate, she cursed Vex and then explained blurting out the words in the wrong order. It was one of those moments when she would like the earth to open up beneath her chair and swallow her whole.

After a few minutes her phone announced a message. She was scared and didn't want to see it. Vex grabbed the phone laughing at her and opened the message, read it first, laughing more, and then placed the screen in front of her eyes.  
She saw her own message: _**Would you like to meet me for dinner?**_  
And below it was a reply: _**Are you asking me on a date? ;-)**_  
Lauren could feel the blush creeping up her face. Her friend started couldn't stop laughing now and read the messages again before the blonde could take the phone from his hand.  
"Come on, answer" he said.  
The doctor didn't even know if the brunette's answer had a good or bad tone, or if it was sarcasm, she didn't know if it was wise to risk it all... And she got a new message.  
 _ **Sorry, it was a joke..**_ Bo wrote.  
There the blonde could clearly read the brunette's uncertainty seeing she didn't reply sooner. She thought it was her fault, and she had to fix it.

Quickly she sent back _**Yes I'd love for it to be a date... If you want to?**_

 _ **Yes, I do**_ __


End file.
